Integrated circuits include devices formed in a semiconductor substrate and wires formed in multiple interconnection levels that connect the devices into circuits. The interconnect levels include wires embedded in a dielectric layer. The last wiring level is a C4 bond pad. When the dielectric layers of the some interconnect levels are formed from certain dielectric materials, structural failure of those interconnect levels under the C4 bond pad can occur. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.